


The Mockery Of Fram

by Adarian



Series: History of Middle Earth AUs and Explorations [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melilot and Menthas Brandybuck find themselves swept away in a journey to the Grey Mountains on the other side of Middle-Earth. They follow Aalu of the Blue Mountains, a dwarven Lady sworn to bring back the Mockery of Fram in order to appease her future father-in-law and win the hand of her true love. Accompanying them is Brighid Steelsheen, youngest daughter of Morwen Steelsheen, and Rider of Rohan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mockery Of Fram

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so years ago, I decided I was going to write a story lovingly called "Lesbians of the Ring". It sat in my documents for...an embarrassingly long time. Mainly because I'm a nerd and every time I wrote a sentence, I had to go back and fact check everything. I feel like as well this will explain the many Tolkien names in my DA fiction....anyways. So this year I kicked my butt and finished it. It's not good. But at least, I freaking DID IT. 
> 
> I would also like to thank the LOTR wiki for saving me HOURS of rechecking appendixes again and again.

It was not that she fancied Everard Took at the time particularly when she pulled him up for the dance. He was shy and quiet, even for a hobbit. He was a nice young man, as her parents had pointed out, and his family was good people. The Tooks were respectable and the Brandybucks could always use more respectable, as her father would remind her. 

Melilot did not think of any of these things when she hoisted him up. She just wanted to dance. 

However, hearing that Bilbo's speech was indeed not over, she was just as quick to sit back down again, blushing as Everard stammered beside her. She ignored him mostly, listening to Bilbo's speech with new appreciation. She noticed the intensity of the Tooks' glares and frowned slightly. What did Bilbo have in his pocket?

There was a flash of blinding light and when all could see again, it was clear that Bilbo was gone. 

Melilot's heart stopped as a gasp went through the crowd. Some clapped hesitantly, some demanded the trick be stopped. But Bilbo was still gone. 

But as her a cousin pointed out, he hadn't taken the food with him.

The feast went on, though the mood was different now. They gossiped, all predicting what had happened, and many discussing the fragile state of Bilbo's mind. As the evening grew late, Marmadas called to his three children and reminded them that they had still the journey across the river to forge. 

Merimas, Menthas, and Melilot followed their father quietly through the Shire. They crossed the Brandywine and made their way into the town. 

They lived just outside of Brandybuck Hall, in a little cottage, surrounded by other Brandybucks and their homes. They dressed for the night, her father ritually locking each door before kissing them goodnight.

As the three lay in their bed, curled up beside each other, Melilot found her mind still racing.

She leaned over and whispered, "Minty, are you still awake?"

Menthas ignored her sister, feigning sleep until Melilot tugged on her arm.

"What is it?" Menthas grumbled, "Let me sleep."

"Where do you think Bilbo went?" Melilot asked curiously.

"Does it matter?" Menthas muttered, "He's always been odd. At least he's always had good choice in catering. Did you have that trout? It was marvelous-"

"Focus, Minty," Melilot said, pausing as Merimas stirred in her sleep. She settled again and the younger sisters whispered to each other.

"Do you think he's gone back to the Mountain?" Melilot asked in a revered hush, "Do you think he'll have more stories to tell us when he gets back?"

Menthas grumbled, "Who knows? Does it matter? He's gone now. Just go to sleep. I'm sure this will all be cleared up soon."

Melilot curled into her sister's frame and Menthas patted her curly hair.

Yet as Melilot slept, she dreamed of misty mornings and the cry of dragons.

***

The restlessness did not improve in the morning. As the three sisters worked in the fields, Melilot whispered to her sister, "We should have an adventure."

Menthas shook her head and said, "No. What I think we should do is plant these tomatoes and enjoy the nice day. We'll have a little cider at dinner, I've got some lovely carrots for a vegetable pie."

Melilot insisted, "We do that all the time. We've always done that. I want to see other things, other people. I want to find someone better to dance with."

"You spent too much time listening to Bilbo," Menthas replied, rising with her basket.

"But he's gone now," Melilot whined, "Who will I listen to now? Papa and his endless rendition of the time he caught a really big fish? Or Merimas when all he can talk about is Doderica this and Doderica that."

Merimas looked up skeptically from afar and Melilot flushed slightly.

Menthas hissed back, "And what's wrong with that?"

"I just..." Melilot realized she didn't know the words for what she wanted to say. She had not been the only little Hobbit child to hear Bilbo's stories. She had not been the only one to wonder what lay outside of the Shire.

He had just been...an icon. A promise. That she too could amount to something, she could experience something more than this life. She could be more than the third daughter of a poor Brandybuck. She could be...she could be...

Menthas sensed her sister's hesitation and said, "Hear now. I have a thought. Why don't we go into Bree? It's not far from us. We can do some shopping for Merimas' wedding. We'll have the finest bridesmaids' gowns in the entire Shire. And we'll buy him a bow tie like no one has ever seen. That is something memorable."

Melilot wanted to protest, but at seeing her sister's sincerity, she nodded and said, "Yes...that will be fun. Let's go tell father."

"We're going now?" Menthas protested as Melilot ran off, "But what about the dance? What about the vegetable pie?"

"Can't!" Melilot cheered as she raced off to the cottage, "We're going on an adventure!"

It had taken some convincing, but finally Marmadas agreed. He was not keen to have his two under age daughters off on some shopping trip, but he knew that Melilot was restless. It was best she got it out of her system now while she was still young. He gave them coin and made them promise to stay on the main roads. They agreed and set off the next morning, Melilot practically skipping as they entered the Old Forest.

It was eerily quiet as they walked, two hobbit women alone on the path, but nothing deterred them. They slept in the woods and arrived in Bree a few days later. 

Melilot was amazed when she saw her first human. She had seen Gandalf once or twice before, but to see so many large beings about made her feel as if she had stepped into another world. Menthas held onto her arm, refusing to leave her sister's side as they made their way to the Inn. It was well known in these parts that the Prancing Pony was quite accommodating to hobbits, and they had promised their father they would not leave the Inn after nightfall. 

They received their room and left their luggage behind. The two sisters walked into the streets, dressed as best they could as sophisticated young ladies. They giggled as they went into the first store, having to practically hoist themselves over the counter to speak to the clerk.

The elderly human woman looked down at them in confusion, "Can I help you?"

"We're looking for dresses," Melilot chirped, "Do you have anything a little shorter?"

"Quite a bit shorter, I imagine," she chuckled, "Get yourself down now and we'll see what we've got. I may have to cut a few things down, but we'll see."

Menthas followed the woman and Melilot looked around, stopping as she saw the Dress. It was a light blue, embroidered with soft white daisies around the color. The sleeves were lace, a delicate pattern that she had never seen before. She could not help but stare at it, not daring to touch the soft velvet of the skirt, though she wanted to badly.

After browsing and some disastrous attempts at trying garments on, the two sisters left, Melilot pining after her dream dress. She said nothing though. She knew the dress was probably worth more than they even carried with them. 

Menthas put her arm through hers and said cheerfully, "Come on, let's go get some supper. I smelled the bread when we were leaving the Inn. It smells wonderful."

Melilot giggled as they skipped awkwardly down the muddy road, sneaking past the much taller humans as they ran into the serving room of the Inn. They sat down as a waitress brought them ale. Melilot sipped, enjoying the slight buzz of the drink. Menthas sighed happily as a hearty portion of stew and bread was brought to them. 

They ate in peace and left coin on the table. Melilot excused herself to the outhouse, leaving her sister to wait in the dining hall. 

Melilot was returning to the Inn when she saw the dwarf standing in the lobby. She had never seen a dwarf in all her life, but it was easy enough to recognize. Much stockier than a hobbit, and a long, quite lovely beard. The dwarf nodded his head at her, smiling before turning back to the innkeeper. Melilot smiled to herself as she entered the hall again.

Her sister was sitting with three human men, the three leering slightly, one tossing back her hair casually. Menthas gave Melilot a panicked look.

Melilot stormed up, greeting, "I see you've made some friends, sister."

"Oi," the youngest said, smirking, "Look, there's another little hobbit. My. Just the two of you? All out in the world by yourselves? What naughty little girls. The Shire must have driven out such naughty girls."

"I think my sister would tell you she would prefer if you didn't touch her," Melilot commented, "But I think she may be too petrified to move."

"She was just telling us how you two wanted a taste of big city life," another said, "You wanted adventure. Well, come over here, girl, let me give you a real adventure."

"You'll unhand my sister now," Melilot replied, "Or I'll remove your hand."

The man moved his hand to grab her but shrieked as an arrow pierced through it, pinning it to the wall. The other two looked terrified, Menthas near faint. 

A cloaked figure stood, bow still ready. The dwarf stood beside them, axe forward.

"I suggest you leave these fine women alone now," the dwarf announced, "I hate to waste more arrows to prove a point."

The others fled, taking the injured man with them, and the dwarf placed some coin on the bar.

"Sorry about the mess," he muttered.

Menthas had jumped up, grabbing at her sister's arm to go, but Melilot stood firm, meeting the dwarf's eyes.

The dwarf smiled again, blue eyes twinkling.

"I have a private seating area in my room," he said with a smile, "Why don't you come upstairs and have a drink with us, away from these barbarians."

Menthas and Melilot shared a look and Menthas replied, "I don't think our father would approve of us going off alone with strange men."

The dwarf laughed as the figure took off her hood, letting her braids fall around her face.

The dwarf said, "I told you, Brighid, you aren't the only one who can't spot a female dwarf. I'll have to start braiding flowers into my beard."

Melilot giggled and the dwarf smiled.

"Come now," the dwarf said, "Let us go have a chat. I have a proposition for you."

The dwarf's room was significantly larger than theirs. Menthas disappeared from the living space, leaving the three of them to sit around a small table, a pitcher of ale already waiting with a few glasses.

"Sorry," Melilot apologized, "My sister really likes exploring people's houses."

"Have you seen this bed?" Menthas shrieked from the other room, "It's bigger than our room! Melly! Melly! You have to come see this!"

Melilot blushed slightly as Menthas continued, "And this tub! I could swim in it! It must take hours for that to get full!"

"Let her explore," the dwarf smiled, "I have heard the hobbits live quite a frugal life, it is nice to be exposed to some luxury once in awhile."

"You are kind to invite us up," Melilot said as the human woman poured them drinks.

"Nonsense," the dwarf replied, "Now, I believe introductions are in order. I am Lady Aalu of the Blue Mountains. This is my...bodyguard, Brighid."

Brighid nodded before taking a drink of her own cup. 

"The Blue Mountains are quite a distance from here," Melilot commented, "It seems strange for you to be so far from home."

"I am on an expedition," Aalu said, eyes twinkling, "I am on my way to the Grey Mountains in the North."

"That is even further," Melilot said, glancing as Menthas returned to the room.

"Aye, it is," Aalu said, "But so far, it has been a beautiful journey. We traveled up the Brandywine. Beautiful country."

"I thought dwarves are scared of water," Menthas commented as she sat.

"When true love is at stake, all fears subside," Aalu smiled, drinking from her glass.

"True love?" Menthas asked, leaning on her sister's shoulder.

"This is why I asked you here," Aalu replied, "I am on a quest, a quest that will bring me across the Misty Mountains and into the mountains of my forefathers. It is a long journey and I have only my right hand here as company. I would like to tell you my story and then, then decide if you would accompany me on this journey."

"We really should be heading home tomorrow," Menthas replied.

Melilot waved off her sister and said, "Please."

Aalu smiled and leaned forward, "There is a lady living in the Blue Mountains. Dyre. She has a smile that outshines any star. Lips as red as roses, eyes that sparkle like diamonds. Hair like gold. She is the most beautiful creature ever to dwell in those mountains, perhaps in all the world. 

Her father was not pleased when I asked her to marry me. For what could I give him? My house is not wealthy. I cannot give him grandchildren. But he offered me his blessing if I could show why I was worthier than any suitor, that I was devoted to his daughter above concern for my own life."

Melilot leaned forward with her sister, hanging off of Aalu's words.

Aalu continued, glancing towards the window, "A thousand years ago, my people lived alongside men in the Grey Mountains. We fought beasts beside them. But there was one, greater than all others. The greatest of the Long-Worms, the feared beast Scatha. He hunted our lands, took our treasure, our cattle, our children. Then one day, the human Fram, son of Frumgar slayed the beast.

Peace came to the Grey Mountains, but men were greedy. When the dwarfs asked for their share of the treasure, Fram gave none. Instead, he forged a necklace from the beast's teeth and sent them to the dwarf lords to insult us. The dwarves slew him and took what was theirs."

Noting the two hobbits' silence, she continued, "We have left the Grey Mountains, many have abandoned it to the creatures that lay there still. There remains only the dead and gone. My dear Lady's father wishes me to go into the Mountains and bring back the Mockery of Fram. One necklace made from the teeth of a dragon. When I lay this necklace on my beloved's neck, I shall wed her."

"You want us to fight a dragon?" Menthas asked in fear.

Aalu laughed, "Hardly. The dragons are long dead. My people still occasionally mine the mountain for iron. It is a matter of finding Fram's tomb and taking it. The most we may have to contend with is a bear or two. I am a skilled fighter, as is my companion here. But I want company. I have seen you two. You are young, you are devoted to each other, and you are brave. Both of you. I shall pay you for your services and you will have seen so much of these lands. You will both be perfectly safe, I promise you. You will not come to harm."

Melilot beamed and looked over to Menthas who shook her head.

"Absolutely not," Menthas said, standing up, "Our father said we could go away for a few days. Not go to the other side of the world with two strangers."

"But..." Melilot protested. 

"But nothing," Menthas said, "I'm putting my foot down. Let's go back home, Melly."

Melilot frowned and stood, following her sister towards the door. She paused and said, "Would we be back for not this spring but next?"

Aalu nodded, "With plenty of time to spare."

Melilot turned to her sister, smiling. Menthas protested, but finally nodded.

"Is that a yes?" Aalu asked.

"You've got yourself a deal," Melilot smiled.  
***

They left the next morning, travelling on the East-West road. It was a leisurely pace through the early fall, the leaves only starting to turn as they went. Menthas rode a horse with Aalu, holding on to the dwarf desperately at first, but slowly relaxing as they went. 

Melilot rode with the ever-quiet Brighid, who said little to her as they went. She sat in front, the large woman shielding her from the sun and rain. There was a comfort to having her there.

It took near three weeks for them to reach the base of the Misty Mountains, arriving in Rivendell in the first few days of October. As they rode into the village, Melilot could not help but look around in wonderment. Everything was so beautiful. 

Brighid helped her off the horse as the master of the house came out to greet them. 

Menthas and Melilot grasped hands in awe. They had never seen an elf before.

Elrond smiled as he greeted them, "Lady Aalu, I am pleased to see you again. Tell me, who are these charming companions of yours?"

"These are Menthas and Melilot of House Brandybuck," she said cheerfully, "And this is my bodyguard, Brighid Steelsheen."

Elrond smiled, "I have heard of you, Lady Brighid. Your mother is well respected among my kind. The house of Rohan is a strong one. It is strange to see a Rider so far West."

"I am not a Rider," Brighid said quietly, "I am but a youngest daughter of a royal line. I am no knight, nor am I a lady."

"But you carry her name," Elrond replied, "Morwen Steelsheen was named so for her grace and pride. I see much of her in you, it is good that they call you the same."

Melilot swore she could see Brighid blush as they went into the great house. There was a table waiting for them, filled with foods neither hobbit could have possibly imagined. Melilot saw Bilbo near the end and she waved. He waved excitedly back and she went over, kissing him on the cheek.

"Not one but two Brandybucks!" He exclaimed, "It is good to see you both. I did not imagine I would see Shire folk again, never mind so soon. You've come in with the lady dwarf I see. I've heard of her quest. Oh, the Grey Mountains. It is a dangerous place, but beautiful. I imagine you will both be perfectly safe though."

"Lady Aalu is quite capable," Melilot replied, "I saw her take down an orc with a single throw of her axe. And Brighid is quite a markswoman."

"Aye, Brighid Steelshen," Bilbo smiled, glancing down at her, "You know she is a princess among her people."

"So I gathered," Melilot said in a low whisper, "She speaks so little of herself, I feel like I hardly know her, even though we have been travelling together for weeks."

"The contemplative rarely do," Bilbo confided, "It is only busy bodies like you and I that chat so much. Now come, where has your sister gotten off to? I was always so fond of Minty. She was the quietest of you and your sisters when you were babies. You were always making a fuss."

Melilot looked around, spotting Menthas in the corner with a lanky elven woman, the two in deep conversation. She heard her sister giggle and she found herself laughing. 

"I think she's made a friend already," Melilot said, nodding towards the pair.

"That is Lahariel," he replied, "She comes from the Mirkwood forests. She is travelling to the West. But she has tarried here for days now."

Their conversation was interrupted as Brighid returned to the table, sitting nearby. Melilot glanced over at the woman eating her dinner noisily. 

They retired to separate rooms, though Minty snuck in to sleep in Melilot's bed. The two curled up together, enjoying the mattress after weeks on the road. 

"It was lovely seeing Bilbo again," Melilot said, "It almost feels like good luck."

"I love this place," Menthas sighed happily, "The food is delicious, the beds are soft, and the people are just so...so pleasant. I could have talked to Lahariel all night. The stories she knows, the songs she sings."

"You sound infatuated," Melilot teased, "Will we be picking you up a tooth necklace in the Grey Mountains as well?"

Menthas giggled, "Come on now. I think that would be too many life changes for poor father to handle. He's barely going to forgive us for taking off as it is."

"It's worth it though," Melilot said sleepily.

Menthas yawned, "I'm starting to agree with you."

 

***

The hobbits were greatly surprised when they saw Lahariel with their horses in the morning. She had brought forth two smaller ponies as well, both with flowers lovingly braided into their hair. 

Menthas immediately ran to hers and embraced it, shrieking excitedly. Melilot approached hers timidly. 

"There will be much fiercer creatures in the Grey Mountains than ponies," Brighid teased as she tackled on its gear, "Will you be ready, little thing?"

Melilot gave her a proud look, "I was just being dignified. Of course I'm not scared of a little pony."

It snorted again and she startled slightly, causing Brighid to laugh. 

Aalu arrived, her beard freshly braided and scented with lavender. 

"Well, lasses," she called out, "Are we ready to cross the Misty Mountains?"

"Are you coming too?" Menthas asked Lahariel in surprise, "I thought you were going the other way."

"The West can wait for me a little longer," Lahariel replied, her voice soft and gentle, "I have a soft spot for true love. I wish to see this adventure through. You may be in need of healing magic and I know the forests of Mirkwood well."

"We seem to have quite the expedition," Brighid commented as she mounted her horse, "Especially since I thought it would be just the Lady and I."

"Do you mind?" Lahariel asked.

"The more the merrier. It's the Lady's decision after all, I'm just the hired help."

The Mirkwood forests were rather quiet as they travelled with Lahariel's guide. It was soon that they reached the end of the forests and first could see the Lonely Mountain. Aalu decided upon seeing it that they should go and visit a dear cousin of hers. It would be a welcome last rest before they entered the Grey Mountains.

They entered Erebor in the early evening, the sun setting across them as they strode into the ancient halls. The two hobbits held each other's hands, gazing out in awe at the structure, at the delicate stonework of each statue. 

Lady Aalu strode ahead, embracing another dwarf who cheered at her arrival.

"Gimli!" She greeted, kissing his furry cheek, "It is good to see you!"

"And I you!" He welcomed, "I have already had a meal prepared for you and your guests. We shall feast tonight, cousin! There shall be music and dancing. You will see how the dwarfs of Erebor live!"

Gimli paused, frowning, "You did not say you had an elf traveling with you."

Lahariel stood stoically as he examined her.

"Still," he replied kindly, "A friend of my cousin is welcomed in our home. Though I would not announce his presence too loudly."

"I am female," Lahariel corrected.

Gimli shrugged, "You all look alike to me. Come now, let us feast."

They dined in a great hall of stone, deep within the mountain, lit by torches and braziers, casting a fine yellow light across the companions. 

Brighid sat next to Melilot. The hobbit tried to engage her in conversation, but found that the woman was still practically silent.

Then the music began. 

Melilot grabbed Gimli's hand and the dwarf chuckled as they wheeled around the floor together, Menthas and Aalu clapping enthusiastically as Gimli tried to keep up with her reel. Melilot laughed, looking over at Brighid, who had a rare smile on her face. Others came up and danced, some bursting into song, and while others would stop to join them, Melilot kept dancing. 

When Lahariel started singing, the dwarves stopped, all turning to listen to her. 

It was then that Brighid stood, taking Melilot's hand, leading her into a slow dance, letting Melilot rest her feet on Brighid's boots as they moved. 

"I've never heard this song before," Melilot said, looking up at Brighid.

"It is the lay of Luthien and Beren," she replied, "It's a very old tale."

"It's a love story?" Melilot asked.

Brighid said with a smile, "What isn't a love story of some sort, little one?"

The dance ended and they parted, Brighid returning to her talk with some of the dwarves. Melilot stood still, Menthas coming to her side.

"What is it, sister?" Menthas whispered, "What did she say to you?"

"Nothing," Melilot lied, "Nothing at all."

***

In the morning light, Gimli offered to travel with them, but his father Gloin was hesitant to let his son go. The pair wished them well, refilling their supplies as they made their final leg of the voyage into the Grey Mountains. 

"The Ered Mithrin are some of the oldest mountains in this land," Lathariel said as they made their way across the plain, "They are the last of the Ered Engrin, broken after the War of Wrath. Many of all our peoples died here in the fight against Morgoth. It is a place of remembrance. We should treat it with respect."

They rested at the southern base of the mountains that night. Aalu consulted her maps and journals while the other four rested at camp, the horses and ponies grazing nearby. 

Lahariel and Menthas were finishing preparations for dinner as Melilot approached Brighid, cleaning her blade. 

"What will you do when this is over?" Melilot asked, "Will you return to Rohan?"

Brighid did not answer, sheathing her blade.

"You are what, 17 years old?" Brighid asked finally, "That's practically a child still among your people. Among mine, you would be a grown woman, you would have responsibilities. It is good for you to enjoy this time with your sister. Do not worry what follows."

"I know what follows for me," Melilot answered quietly, "I'll go back to the Shire. My eldest sister will marry, then Menthas, then me. I'll have a family and have a boring, pleasant life. There is no mystery. But I am curious what happens to you."

Brighid replied, "There is no place for me in Rohan. I do not fit among the nobility, nor do I have the desire to be a wife or farmer. I desire the road. I miss sometimes the grasslands, the great seas of wheat bending in the breeze. But I do not miss Edoras, nor Meduseld. Once my grandmother and mother had passed...there was no place for me. I am no princess as Bilbo described to you. I am a wanderer."

"So you plan to wander Middle-Earth alone for the rest of your life?"

"There will be other companions over the years," she replied, "I will go with the Lady back to the Blue Mountains and I will worry about it then."

The two glanced at each other until Melilot looked away, walking back to her sister, now serving supper.

***

Two days more they journeyed into the mountains, two days more in the caverns and crevices of those who came before. Melilot did not know if the Lady truly knew where she was going, but she trusted her. She had not led them astray thus far.

The mines of the Grey Mountains were eerily quiet as the sun set. Lady Aalu went first, her torch lighting the darkened halls. The Brandybuck sisters held on tightly to each other, watching for creatures in the dark.

And at last, they came upon the tomb of Fram. His casket lay in the centre of the room, the last treasures of the men of the Grey Mountains surrounding him. And upon his casket, the Mockery of Fram lay. 

Aalu bowed to him in respect before wrapping the necklace in blue satin and putting it in her own satchel. Each member of the party bowed in respect before turning to follow their leader out of the mines.

***

They went south through Rivendell and took the Greyflood River until it reached the sea. The horses and hobbits were nervous, coming to the great open waters. Lahariel looked out, no doubt looking towards her final destination.

They were at sea a few days before they could see the Blue Mountains clearly. Brighid stood at the bow with Melilot, the markswoman clearly with something on her mind.

Finally she said, "After the wedding, I would go North with you to the Shire, if you would have me. Lahariel will go by ship and then West. I do not wish you and your sister to travel alone, even if by river."

"We would be fine, my lady," Melilot said huffily, "You need not worry about our safety. I imagine you have better things to do."

"There would be nothing that would honour me more than delivering you safely to your father's door," Brighid said, "I have never seen the Shire, it would be an adventure certainly before I go back to Rohan."

"You're...you're going home?" 

"My sister Théodwyn and her husband Éomund have passed on. I only received word before we embarked. They have two young children. Only 11 and 7. My brother Théoden will raise them as his, but I worry for Éowyn, my neice. She is a spirited young girl, I have always been fond of her. It is not right for her to not have a woman to help raise her," Brighid said.

"I am sorry," Melilot said quietly.

"But perhaps..." 

"Perhaps?"

Brighid looked away, "It is a foolish thought. Forget I said anything of it."

***

Lady Dyre was indeed as beautiful as Aalu said. The fair woman blushed as her betrothed presented the Mockery to her father. He blessed the union and Aalu swept Dyre into her arms, kissing her deeply. 

The party watched from afar, cheering. 

The wedding was held within the week. The party afterwards would be talked about for decades. Music and dancing and drinking. As well as the unusual company. Menthas danced with every interested dwarf, Lahariel entertaining small children with her stories. 

Out of character, Brighid danced most of the night with Melilot, the two woman laughing and smiling as they went through the reels together. When Melilot looked up at the woman in front of her, seeing her at her happiest, the young hobbit realized that she would miss her shield-maiden. More than she might ever have guessed. 

She laid awake that night, thinking of Brighid returning to Rohan alone. The thought filled her with pity and dread. Menthas slept soundly beside her, snoring cheerfully.

***

Brighid accompanied them to Hobbiton, where the sisters were greeted with stares and disdain. Brighid was looked upon with awe, though Brighid was not particularly tall for a human. The shield-maiden walked with them for the last few miles to Brandybuck Hall, standing just behind the hobbits as Menthas knocked on the door.

Marmadas covered them in kisses, dragging them inside. He waved Brighid to follow, the woman ducking to enter the room.

Menthas began the story all in a rush, telling her father everything they had seen and done in the past 10 months. Brighid said little, sitting on the floor beside Melilot. Melilot felt her heart grow low in her chest. Brighid might stay with them for a night or so, but she soon would go home. She longed to spend these precious hours just the two of them, but knew that would not be possible.

Brighid made camp just outside the Hall, to the spectacle of all the other Brandybucks. Melilot went to bed with her siblings, Merimas already grown tired of their tales and simply wanting to sleep. Melilot wanted to talk to her sister about how she felt, but instead kept her feelings to herself. 

***

In the morning, Melilot came out of her bedroom, seeing twenty odd members of her family waiting eagerly in the living room, including her two sisters. Her father swept her away to the kitchen, closing doors so they could be relatively alone.

Marmadas began, "Miss Steelsheen and I had a conversation last night."

"Oh," Melilot said, trying to remain calm as she put the kettle on.

"She wanted to discuss you, in fact," Marmadas said nervously, "It seems she has grown...fond of you. She wanted to ask for my blessing. It seems she...well, she would like you to come to Rohan with her. As her wife."

Melilot nearly dropped her mug as Marmadas continued, "I explained to her, my Melly is a good girl, a good Brandybuck. She'll want to stay here in the Shire and marry a nice boy, maybe Mr. Everard Took, and live out her days as a good hobbit woman, no more adventures, thank you very much."

"Well, I guess that's for the best then," Melilot said, swallowing hard. 

"Then I've thought about it," Marmadas said, "Discussed it with the others. It would be...unusual, for certain. People will be discussing it for generations. You're just a child, Melly. Who knows if you'd ever come back. But..."

"But?" Melilot asked hopefully.

"If you loved her," Marmadas said softly, "Really loved her. Then I suppose it would be alright. She seems a fine woman. A man could do worse. And the other two will give me plenty of grandchildren and all that. Just, I want you to be happy. And if this would make you happy."

Melilot grinned, "It really would."

"Then let's go tell her."

"What? Now?" 

Marmadas pulled his daughter out through the living room, the other Brandybucks talking excitedly as they went. Brighid was putting away her tent and gear when she froze, seeing the mass of hobbits surrounding her.

Marmadas walked up to the tall human woman and took her hand in his.

"Miss Steelsheen," Marmadas said excitedly, "Then I give you my blessing. I hope you and my daughter are happy together for the rest of your days."

The others gossiped amongst themselves as Marmadas gave Melilot's hand to Brighid. The shield-maiden squeezed it tightly, beaming at her. Brighid bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek, scandalizing the entire Hall.

***

The wedding took place in Brandyland less than a fortnight. Melilot wore her dream dress from Bree, Brighid in a simple green tunic. When the two kissed, an elderly Proudfoot nearly passed out. After celebration and dancing, the two left by horseback, the guests cheering and chasing after them with hoots and hollers. 

And that is how Melilot Brandybuck, youngest daughter of Marmadas Brandybuck, came to live in Edoras in 3003 TA. A scandal to all and another tale of the oddity and eccentricities of the Brandybuck clan.


End file.
